The present invention relates generally to ultra thin die electronic package and interconnects, and more particularly, to a process for forming electric interconnects to ultra thin components.
Electrical devices have become ubiquitous in society and have assumed many forms. Many of the most commonly encountered devices include portable or notebook computers, cell phones, personnel digital assistants (PDA's), printers, hand held computer games, and the like. Technological advancements have allowed these devices to provide many previously unimagined conveniences. Users have come to expect more and more from these devices, such as being smaller, faster, and more durable.
Electronic packaging is a major discipline within the field of electronic engineering, and includes a wide variety of technologies. It refers to enclosures and protective features built into the product itself and not to shipping containers. It applies both to end products and to components.
Interconnects wherein the die are thinned and attached or connected to rigid PCB boards and wire bonds are formed to make electrical contact are known. The wire bonds must be encapsulated to prevent damage, thus increasing assembly height and overall volume. The rigid PCB limits the wiring to one side of the die and the rigidity of the substrate prevents physical flexibility of the resultant electronic assembly and increases thickness.
As the technology is gradually moving towards reducing the size of the interconnect including the thinness of the die, it is becoming increasingly difficult to handle and connect to these thinned structures.
Therefore, there is a need for a process for forming an ultra thin die electronic package and interconnect.